disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Fish Hooks
Fish Hooks is an American animated television series created by Noah Z. Jones. Twenty-one episodes have been ordered for the first season. It premiered on September 24, 2010. An 11-minute preview was shown on September 3, 2010, following the Disney Channel Original Movie, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. The stars of Fish Hooks are former That's So Raven and Cory In the House star Kyle Massey, former Jonas L.A. star Chelsea Kane, and Justin Roiland. Fish Hooks is also one of the only two animated Disney Channel Original Series currently in production (along with Phineas and Ferb). It was announced on December 8, 2010 that Fish Hooks was picked up for a second season. The series ended on April 4, 2014. Plot The series revolves around cute fish Milo, his brother Oscar, and their "overly dramatic" friend Bea Goldfishberg. They attend a school submerged in an aquarium in a pet store. The series chronicles their daily lives as they deal with eel attacks, trips to the hamster cages, and picture day. They also deal with typical teenage problems (friendships, crushes, sports, acne etc.). Production In 2009, President of entertainment Gary Marsh said of the show, "The Fish Hooks team has created one of the most original, inventive animated series on television – bringing an ingenious twist to the classic archetypes of high school life." The series will be produced using a mix of 2D digital animation and photo collages. The series is created and co-executive produced by children's book illustrator Noah Z. Jones and developed for television by Alex Hirsch and Bill Reiss. Main and recurring cast were announced in a Disney Channel press release on August 26, 2010. Cast Main cast *'Milo Fishtooth' (voiced by Kyle Massey) is an adolescent Siamese fighting fish who is a cute "party guy". He tries to have fun in any situation and is is very loud and loves to go on wild adventures. It was confirmed in "Doris Flores Gorgeous" that he is 16 years old, and is friends with Bea, a female who is an aspiring actress, and is also very friendly with his brother, Oscar. In "Fail Fish", Milo is shown to have attention disabilities, and passed his test with the help of Bea and Oscar, who performed dangerous yet educational activities, because that is how Milo learns. *'Beatrice "Bea" Goldfishberg' (voiced by Chelsea Kane) is a goldfish who is very "overly dramatic", and wants to be a movie star. Her friend, Oscar, has a huge and regularly unspoken crush on her, which she is completely oblivious to this. She claims that she is the most beautiful fish of all time, despite her friends not agreeing so. In the episode "Underwater Boy", it is shown that she is a fan of football. *'Oscar Fishtooth' (voiced by Justin Roiland) is a routinely nervous catfish with an afro. He is a video game lover and has a good relationship with Milo and Bea. Oscar is often very stressed throughout the series, mostly because of Milo's crazy adventures. Recurring cast *Atticus Shaffer - Albert Glass *John DiMaggio - Jocktopus *Dana Snyder - Mr. Baldwin, the pregnant teacher of Oscar, Milo and Bea (his pregnancy is due to his being a male seahorse) *Kari Wahlgren - Shellsea & Snake *Alex Hirsch - Clamantha *Jerry Stiller - Principal Stickler *Billy Unger - Bradley "Brad" Kingstone *Richard Simmons - Coach Salmons *Rachel Dratch - Esmargot & Koi *Steven Christopher Parker - Jumbo Shrimp *Maxwell Atoms - Bo Gregory & Razor *Tiny Lister - Mr. Mussels *Edie McClurg - Mrs. Goldfishberg *John Caparulo - Headphone Joe *Noah Z. Jones - Mr. Goldfishberg *Busy Philipps - Clamanda Episodes Guest stars Fish Hooks has had at least one guest star in a majority of the first season episodes. Guest stars include: *Tress MacNeille as Bassy (Fish Sleepover Party, Dollars and Fish) *John DiMaggio as Photographer (Bea Stays in the Picture, Diary of a Lost Fish) *Tiffany Thornton as Doris Flores Gorgeous (Doris Flores Gorgeous) *Dave Wittenberg as the Geckcoach (Underwater Boy, Mascotastrophe) *Maile Flanagan as Sunny (Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus) *Lauren Tom as Barb (Bea Becomes an Adult Fish) *Jason Earles as Kevin (Fail Fish) *Eric Ladin as Ron (The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish) *Jason Alexander as Mr. Nibbles (Hooray for Hamsterwood, Pamela Hamster Returns) *Sabrina Bryan as Pamela Hamster (Hooray for Hamsterwood, Pamela Hamster Returns) *Richard Steven Horvitz as Ninja (Milo Gets a Ninja) *Chris Parnell as Swirlies Announcer (Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story) *Eva Amurri as Bleak Molly (The Dark Side of the Fish) *Blake Clark as Chief (Dollars and Fish) *Ozzy Osbourne as The Earth Troll (Legend of the Earth Troll) Category:Shows_with_wikis Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Family Channel shows Category:2010 debuts Category:Ended Series Category:Animated television series Category:2014 ended series